


Gifts

by girlmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominant, Gay Sex, Heteronormativity, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual, Homosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, jily, submissve, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauder/pseuds/girlmarauder
Summary: In this story, I recount many different Christmases, birthdays, and other gift-giving opportunities where one of the marauders will give their significant other a special gift.





	Gifts

First Story.

Christmas. It was James's favorite holiday. It always has been, and it always will be. But this Christmas, this Christmas was different. This Christmas, he had a girlfriend. And not just any girl, it was Lily Evans. Lily Evans, the girl James had wanted for years. Lily Evans, the girl who he had gotten over, and accepted they were only to be friends in the sixth year. Lily Evans, the girl who had chased after him in the end, and initiated the relationship. Yes, THAT Lily Evans. And so, he needed the perfect gift. They had, after all, been dating for nine months now. And had started having sex a little while ago. 

That left James with an idea. An idea he knew he needed help with. Help from his two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Of course, Peter Pettigrew was a friend, but James knew he wouldn't be up to this kind of thing. 

James told Remus and Sirius all about his magnificent plan and asked for their help. Of course, they agreed and thing s began to fall into place. 

On Christmas Eve, James had somehow managed to find the Room of Requirement. It was, of course, equipped with everything he needed. He had given his instructions to Sirius and Remus for what they were to do, and they quickly and efficiently completed the task. 

Lily woke up. Christmas Morning. She loved the Christmas carols, the snow, the giant beautiful trees. She and her friends the Marauders, (one of which was her boyfriend, James) had agreed to stay at Hogwarts for their final year. She sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. She noticed an envelope sitting on the end of her bed. Picking it up, she saw 'Lily Evans' scrawled on the front of the envelope. Her heart jumped, recognizing James's scrawly handwriting. Smiling, she slid a finger under the flap and opened it to reveal a note, written on pale red and gold paper. The note read: 'Merry Christmas, my love. My gift to you is different from what you have gotten from others in previous years. Go and find Remus, and he will take you to a special location. I love you. James.' 

Clutching the note to her chest, she ran to her wardrobe and chose something she knew James would love. She had no idea what was planned, but knew James well, and knew it would be very special. Once she was changed, she skipped down the stairs to see Remus waiting at the bottom for her. 

'Merry Christmas Lily! Are you ready to be taken to a special location?' Remus smiled at her. 

'Oh, yes! James is so thoughtful. Let's go!' 

And so Remus led Lily to the Room of Requirement. He said to her, 'James is in there. Go and have fun.' 

Remus kissed Lily on the cheek and ambled off. Lily took a deep breath, before opening the door and shutting it carefully behind her. She turned around to see a candlelit room, petals on the floor and James. Without a shirt on. Handcuffed to a large bed. 

'James? What is this?' 

'Well, love, I thought for Christmas, what better than a hot sex session in here. And I know you love to be dominant in sex, so the room is equipped with anything you might need to use on me. I love you.' 

'Oh James, I love you too. Thank you!. And I can't wait to get started. 

She climbed onto the bed and pressed her lips to his soft mouth. She took hold of his lip with her teeth, dragging it out slightly before dropping it and shoving her tongue in his mouth. Pulling away, she got off the bed and stripped down to reveal a lacy red bra and a lacy thong. This wasn't what she had put on this morning, but obviously, the room knew what James wanted to see. James stared at her figure hungrily, his eyes tracing her round breasts, the curves of her hips and ass, her long legs. Lily walked over to a chest of drawers to find a paddle. In an instant, James was suddenly on his back, without underwear. 

'Oooh, I know what the room wants me to do to you, babe.' She bit her lip cheekily. 

'Well, you best get on with it.' James said gruffly. 

Lily grasped the paddle, climbed back onto the bed and smacked James in the ass with it. He moaned deeply, a sound that turned Lily on, spurring her to whack him again, harder. 

Smack! The paddle came down on his ass. Smack! His cock got harder. Smack! Her pussy got wetter. This continued until they were both so horny, Lily couldn't continue any longer. She unlocked James from the handcuffs binding him to the bed, and he sat down on the edge, with her on her knees between his legs.

Lily took hold of his hard, erect cock. A bottle of lube appeared by her left knee, and she picked it up and squirted some onto her hands. She took hold of his cock once again, rubbing her hands over it slowly. The glide of his foreskin mesmerized her, and she bent down lower to lick the tip of his penis. She took the end in her mouth and started to slowly move her mouth up and down his hard cock. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as she moved faster and faster, grabbing his balls and squeezing them gently. James moaned, making Lily wetter herself, she squeezed his balls once again, harder. This was James's tipping point, unable to hold it any further, he started to cum into her mouth.

Lily was so addicted to this taste, the salty substance that coated her tongue so well. She swallowed it all down. 

Panting, they both stopped to take a break. 

'How was that?' Lily winked at James. 

'Oh babe, it was so fucking amazing. You are so good at sucking my cock like that.' 

'Must be time for you to return the favor? I'm so wet over here!' 

James bit his lip as Lily lay down on the bed, still wearing the lacy red lingerie. He climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. 

James unhooked her bra and pulled it off roughly. He rubbed his thumb over one nipple, making Lily arch her back, pushing her breasts into his hands. James started to suck one of her breasts, still rubbing his thumb in small circles over the other one. He bit down gently, working his tongue around, earning moans and little squeals from Lily. He started to kiss down her stomach, reaching the thong and made Lily laugh as he attempted to take it off with his teeth. 

Once he managed to get it off, he noticed that indeed, his girlfriend was dripping. He pushed one finger into her vagina, starting to finger fuck her. 

'Can I add another?' he asked

'Oh, please do.' she moaned

James added a second finger, increasing speed before lowering his mouth down. He licked her clit, pushing into it with his tongue. He put his tongue into her, thrusting with it. She moaned delicate little sounds that made James go crazy with longing, and his cock hard with anticipation. 

'James, just fuck me properly already!' 

James needed no more encouragement, he flipped her over so she was doggy style, and pushed into her vagina. 

'Wait!' he cried, 'I don't have a condom on!' 

Of course, one appeared beside him as Lily said, 'Quick! Pull out and put one on.' 

James ripped it open, rolling it over his dick and then thrust back into Lily. He pushed, harder, faster, harder, faster until they were both moaning and panting. 

' I'm going to come!' James called

'Me too!' 

James was continuing to thrust with speed, and came inside of her, into the condom. 

Lily also came, onto the bed sheets, closing her eyes as waves of bliss shook her body to the core. 

James eased out of her as they flopped down onto the now wet bed, and she curled into his arm. 

'James, you are the most thoughtful boyfriend ever. I love you. I love you so fucking much.' 

' I love you so fucking much,' James replied, pressing his mouth into hers as they shared a sweet, tender kiss. 

Nothing felt more perfect to either of them, it was bliss. 

'Merry Christmas, Lily.' James whispered into her hair.

'Merry Christmas, James.' Lily whispered back.

A/N Hi guys! this is my first ever smutty fiction! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it is so short, I'm kind of writing this in a rush. I promise more of these will be longer. Please leave me tips below, share your thoughts, and give me a kudos if you liked it! Also, leave me a suggestion on who you want to see next, and what they are doing. I'll take almost any requests, from any era. Also, if I don't want to write your suggestion, I will reply and give you my reasons for this! Thank you so much <3


End file.
